


The First Families of California

by fuschia_romance



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuschia_romance/pseuds/fuschia_romance
Summary: Have you ever wonder what would happen should an Asian became a Governor in Cali? Well, look no more Park Jinyoung, Jr. and Mark Tuan has some stories to tell...Unfortunately, it is not them who is in power - it's their beloved fathers!(Super AU - in which I will use California as my playing ground. Hopefully it makes sense *cries)





	

**Chapter 1 – First of Many Things**

 

Park Jinyoung is an ordinary boy.

One glance of him and you will think nothing and continue doing whatever you are doing before your eyes fall on him.

 

He is of Asian – South Korean descent – to be exact and an American national. Nevertheless, he is just one of the many Asian living in California.

There is nothing special about him when you encounter him on the street.

 

He is a twelve years old thin boy with glasses and bangs.  He likes to used collared shirt on daily basis and buttoned it up all the way. He likes to read thus usually he holds a book or two while walking around.

 

However, lately whenever he walks around the school – some people will point at him and talk amongst themselves.

 

He usually just rolled his eyes and continue on his way.

 

Oh the joy of being the son of Park Jinyoung, Sr. The first Asian guy to be elected as Lieutenant Governor of California.

 

Not that a lot of people in school are actually aware of politics life in California – they are still kids who mainly watch stupid show and concerts anyway instead of news. However, when your father was swearing-in as the first Asian descent for California Lieutenant Governor, you need to show up. At least, his mother forced him and his sisters to show up even though it was school day. Boy, oh boy – Jinyoung swear to his father that he was blinded by the camera flash for at least 5 hours afterwards. (He lies – but whatever.)

 

The swearing-in was quite a trending topic at that time. Some people in his school noticed him in the news and some more of them heard from their parents.

 

He used to be the invisible kid nobody notices – and he _likes_ to be invisible. Don’t get him wrong, there is nothing wrong about a teenager who doesn’t need to be the centre of attention on anything they do.

 

He has great academic record – all the teachers like him for being him (not for being the son of his father) and that is enough. He is naturally a serious human being anyway. Other kids with the same age as him can not understand his characteristics and felt pressured to be around him.

 

That’s why being invisible is actually a joy for Jinyoung. He doesn’t need to interact with them as much.

 

“Hey, Junior!”

 

Jinyoung take a deep breath – he hates – hates being called that way. Why on earth his father nick-named him that, well why his father gave him the same name in the first place.

 

“Hey Junior!” the person keeps calling.

 

Jinyoung stops and take a look, his face seems familiar though.

 

“It’s me, Freddie from your science class,” that person gave him a smile, “Ms Lynetta said you need to submit your science fair idea today,”

 

“Yeah sure,” Jinyoung walks – and stopped after two steps, “Thanks and I prefer to be called Jinyoung,”

 

Apparently, ignoring that serious looking Asian boy in your class is a thing in the past.

 

The boy looked surprised at his remark – but Jinyoung does not take another second longer and left.

 

***

 

Another joy to be the son of Lieutenant Governor of California, Jinyoung has decided is to attend the many symbolic ceremonies that invited his father.

 

As an introvert – he has decided that he is an introvert – Jinyoung doesn’t like being in a crowd. Especially when it requires him to socialize and smile.

 

But, alas – one of the few moral obligation as the family member of the Lt Governor is to attend the ceremonial things his father went to. Smile to the camera! Talk with the people! Eat a lot of food to avoid talking.

He is currently stuck into one of the Official Opening of the Revitalized California Museum. On any other day, he is one of those museum enthusiast – but not with these many people.  

 

Jinyoung decided to fake observe one of the paintings on the corner of the room while taking a sip of his juice. Hopefully no one will find him interesting enough as chit-chat partner.

 

“Yo, Ju-ni-or! Long time no see!”

 

Jinyoung literally rolled his eyes and take a deep breath.

 

“Don’t call me that, Mark,” he said as the other boy smile brightly at him while taking a closer look at the painting he fake-observed.

 

“Shouldn’t it be Mark-Hyung for you?” He pouted.

 

“Nope,”

 

“But your dad says so the last time we met,” Mark continued, “That a younger boy should call older people as hyung,”

 

“I will call you Mark-hyung when you stop calling me Junior,” Jinyoung grumbled

 

“But what should I call you then? Calling you Jinyoung is a awkward because of uh you know your father also coincidentally owns that name,” Mark talks in his supposedly thinking tone.

 

Jinyoung glared at the older boy.

 

“Some people might think I’m being rebellious towards your dad, you know,” he wink, “Ju-ni-or,”

 

“Anyway, that is not why I’m here talking with you, my dearest dongsaeng,” he emphasized the foreign word as much as possible. The boy’s smile grows bigger, “I was engaged in a very interesting conversation about this museum wonderful artifacts collection with Mrs. Armstrong over there,” he pointed with his head on the oncoming old lady who smiles at them while approaching them.

 

 _Uh-oh_ , Jinyoung thinks.

 

“I also mentioned to her that Park Jinyoung, Jr. is more knowledgeable on the area rather than me,” Mark continued as Mrs Armstrong is nearing them, “As one of the Museum’s board members – Mrs Armstrong is keen to talk to you about it,”

 

Jinyoung visibly gulped at the literal spark in Mrs Armstrong’s eyes.

 

“Hullo, boy – Jinyoung, I heard you are quite familiar with the museum’s collection?” the old lady extend her hand, “Anne Armstrong,”

 

“Yes, I am Park Jinyoung, the son,” he mumbled.

 

“It is interesting to hear that the younger of our generations still has interest in these kind of things. I’m desperate for the younger to take more parts in preserving the museum and its history, you know!”

 

“Ah, Jinyoung – are you done with your juice?” Mark asked suddenly. “I can take a refill for you and you too, Mam,”

 

“That is so sweet of you, Mark – please,”

 

“But-“ Without further ado, Mark take Jinyoung’s empty glass and smile at them while looking for the refill.

 

“Well, boy, what do you think about our collection here?”

 

Jinyoung smile stiffly while inside he’s plotting the dead of certain older boy – the boy who coincidentally also the son of the incumbent Governor of California.

 

*** 

 

Jinyoung probably forget one important detail in this story.

 

While his father run and elected as Lt Governor – another Asian descent man also run and coincidentally elected as The first California Governor from Asian descent.

He has Taiwanese blood and his name is Raymond Tuan.

 

Isn’t it amazing – that at the same time – California has two Asians incumbent for its top offices? That is also why their family quite in the spotlight nowadays.

 

Despite being a part of a politician’s family, Jinyoung hardly associate himself with the other politicians’ family members and children’s. Usually, his sisters will do that instead of him on general events and political Conventions.

 

That is also why, the day Raymond Tuan and Park Jinyoung, Sr. were sworn to office were the first time Jinyoung ran into Mark Tuan. The first son of the incumbent Governor who eventually he learns is basically a devil in disguise.

 

Mark Tuan can play an innocent older brother in front of anyone – but basically tease (or bully??) Jinyoung to no end at the same time. People always overlooked this important detail though – Jinyoung wonders why.

 

He always said that being Jinyoung’s too serious characteristics makes him looks older than him. However, this same person always playing trick on him and most of the times making Jinyoung does the things that he dislikes – talking to someone for example.

 

So, tell him honestly – How should he spent the next four years considering all of the above?

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I DON’T KNOW  
> WHY I CHOOSE A DIFFICULT THEME AS MY FIRST GOT7 FANFICTION.  
> THIS IS EXHAUSTING.  
> After this chapter, I hope you guys realized the following: I’m not a US citizen. I’m not that knowledgeable on US politics, election system and education system. (I’m basically blind!) I just hope I don’t make blatant or ridiculous error. If yes, please tell me and hopefully I can still redo it.


End file.
